Myth and Magic: The New Phopecy
by Lord Random
Summary: Summary inside. Contains Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles/Harry potter Basic end of the world and only they can stop it join the 7, Sadie Carter, Harry Potter, and an OC by the name of Kassandra Jackson on their quest to save the world from total annihilation.
1. Intro

Five Shall go south to were the gods fear to tread,

Five shall go north to seek the one who is dead,

With spells and magic; with powers and sword,

They shall together face the terrible lord,

Of darkness and pain, of blood and terror,

But Demigods and Wizards will prevail together.

Percy is in trouble again. The seven are facing a new enemy called Zhoerus the primordial spirit of terror that existed before the gods, titans, or even Chaos. however some how things manage to get a little weirder. Percy has just found out that he has a sister, and that there is a large group of wizards out there hailing from a place called Hogwarts. They're powerful and they might just be what the demigods need. Can Wizards save demigods and combine to take down the greatest enemy that they have ever faced? Or will they doom humanity to an eternity of torture ?


	2. Chapter 1

Don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson if I did then the spells/items would be easier to pronounce without having to have someone pronounce it for you. I and a friend co own this story but since she is busy a lot and can't sit down for long periods of time I'm her publisher since I help give her ideas on the plot but a horrible writer and have no life outside of school T-T. Anyway I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and we will try to update by the end of next week.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"Gods talking"

'God thoughts'

"Almost there" Percy grunted as he picked his way up the steep slope.

"You've been saying that the last half an hour Percy" complained Piper as she struggled not to slip in the loose dirt.

"Yeah, where is this place anyway?" Leo puffed.

"Don't worry. I mean it for real this time." grinned Percy. "You're going to love it guys."

Jason snorted in disbelief and Percy struggled not to laugh. His friends had no idea of the surprise waiting for them over the hill.

When they neared the top of the hill Percy made them all close their eyes to which they all groaned about but did as they were told. One by one Percy led them up the hill. When they were all at the top Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo he told them to open their eyes.

"Gods of Olympus" Hazel breathed.

Sitting not forty feet away from them in a small valley was the Argo II, completely repaired, even Festus the mechanical dragon Celestial Bronze gleaming in the sunlight.

"Oh my gods, Percy. Y-you meant it. How did you…" Annabeth trailed off not able to put her amazement into words.

"Well? What do you think?" ginned Percy smugly to the side with his arms folded over his chest. There was a glint in his sea-green eye that suggested he was more excited than he appeared. He watched as Leo walked down the hill in a daze running his hand along the newly repaired hull. He didn't seem to notice the others running to join him. He turned to Percy tears streaming down his face and a dazed look in his eyes. "How…How…"

"How did you do it Percy?" Frank asked voicing Leos unanswered question.

Percy shrugged. "I had some help."

"Some? Really? As I recall it we did most of the work" came a new voice from behind him.

Everybody stood in disbelief as two teenagers came from around the side of the Argo II to stand beside Percy One was a girl obviously younger than the boy she was standing next to. She had fair skin, sparkling blue eyes, and long blond hair with large blue steaks running through it. She wore a white linen shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots. Around her neck she wore an amulet in a strange shape that seemed to glow. The boy next to her was completely different. He had chocolate skin that matched his eyes almost exactly that went with his curly black hair that fringed across his brow. He was dressed similarly to the girl white linen shirt, jeans, but had a pair of Reeboks on instead. He also wore a hoodie with the Lakers insignia on it and also had a strange amulet that seemed to glow. Both carried five foot long wooden staffs with a birds head on the end with what looked like ivory boomerangs. The boy had a long curved sword strapped to his back. They both seemed completely at ease kidding around with Percy treating him like an old friend.

Percy's smile wavered as he noticed some of his friend's hands straying to their concealed weapons and he hurried to appease them.

"It's all right guys. These are my friends meet Carter and Sadie Kane. Guy's meat my friends Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth"

"Hello guys. Pleasure to meet any friend of Percy's" said Sadie with a smile. "Annabeth and I have already met. Good to see that you're still alive."

"Same to you Sadie." Annabeth grinned

"Sorry if we scared you showing up like that." Carter said apologetically.

"No harm done Carter." Percy assured him.

"What kind of sword is that?" Frank blurted out.

"Oh this?" Carter pulled the sword off his back. "It's a Khopesh. It was used as by the pharaoh's guards in ancient Egypt-"

"-Except in this case." Sadie cut him off "It's being used by the pharaoh."

"Sadie! You promised you wouldn't talk about that!" cried out Carter

"Talk about what?" Jason asked

Percy hurriedly cut in. "Carter doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to."

Carter sighed. "Thanks Percy, but it might be better if I tell them."

Percy suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. "We'll have to talk about it later" he said checking the caller ID. "It's Chiron" He put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

(we know that for obvious reasons Demigods can't use any form of cellular devise or it will attract monsters like crazy but we decided that Camp Half Blood is a safe zone since a monster has to be let into the camp like Tyson or burst through the barrier if it was weak enough also like in The Sea of Monsters back to the story)

"Percy" Chiron said urgently. "Can you put me on speaker?"

(Chiron is the immortal trainer of heroes of course he is going to keep in touch with the outside world if he was posing as a teacher again like in the Lighting Thief I don't think a regular mortal could handle an Iris message)

Alarmed by his tone Percy did as he was told.

"Now listen. I need you to come back to camp in the Argo II immediately."

"What's going on Chiron?" Annabeth asked

"Long story short we found another child of the Big Three. We don't know which one it is yet but it's a girl."

"O-Okay, okay. We'll be there in thirty minutes tops." Percy stammered

"Hurry!" Chiron urged.

Percy cut the connection and looked at his friends. "Well? Come on! Carter and Sadie you come too."

Nobody argued as they all piled aboard the Argo II. Leo ran to the helm and took the controls while Jason used the winds to raise the sails. In no time at all they were airborne and racing into camp.

So what do you think leave a comment and if you have any suggestions for the story and we like them they may just find their way into the story. Well until next time my fabulous readers and until the next chapter is up have a great Thanksgiving weekend.


	3. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson if I did then the spells/items would be easier to pronounce without having to have someone pronounce it for you. Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I would have liked my friend has been dealing with a private family issue./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Talking"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"Thoughts'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Gods talking"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"God thoughts'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"-/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Percy sat down on the deck. Jason came over and sat beside him. "Hey. You ok, bro?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Percy shook his head. "Just think. One of us might have a sister!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"And would it be a younger or older sister?" mused Jason./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"I don't know but we'll find out soon won't we?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Jason nodded./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hey guys! We're here!" came Leo's voice from the helm./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Already? Wow, that was fast" said Jason admiringly/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Percy was already half way down the gangplank, running toward the Big House. He burst through the door but skidded to a halt at the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen (not including Annabeth) sitting on a chair. She had luscious chocolate hair in a large corkscrew curls, parted on one side of her head. She had a deep tan and beautiful features and she had sea-green eyes. She had several cuts and bruises on herself telling that she was just recently in a fight. Her clothing consisted of some sort of Black Widow suit. It was dark blue with some kind of emblem on the chest a sword and wand crossed over each other against a white background. In one hand she held a small blue mask and in the other was a three foot long glowing silver sword. Her body suit was blackened with soot and cut in several places many of which were still bleeding. A boy knelt next to her tending to a nasty gas on her arm. He looked at Percy and approached./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Quickly!" he spoke in a British accent gesturing to a small bag. "Grab me some bezoar from in there. The wound is poisoned!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Three things" Percy demanded "Who are you? Who is she? And What in the name of Hades is bezoar?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The boy sighed "My name is Harry Potter, she is Kassandra Jackson, and bezoar is a herb that you use for poison. Now will you help me or not?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Percy could only gaze in shock at the girl in front of him. 'Jackson' he thought. This girl who was in danger of dying was his sister!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"-/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"So what do you think leave a comment and if you have any suggestions for the story and if we like them they may just find their way into the story. Sorry again that the chapter was so short we will try to have a longer one up for you next time. However I may not be able to update next week at all due to finials I'm sad to regret. Well until next time my fabulous readers./span/p 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter was so late I was going to update yesterday but I got caught up in the holiday cheer and playing my new game Titanfall 2 I just didn't have any time yesterday so consider this a late Christmas gift from me to you fabulous readers. As always I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson if I did then the spells/items would be easier to pronounce without having to have someone pronounce it for you.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **"Gods talking"**

'God thoughts'

Kassandra sat limply in the chair as Harry tended to her arm. Now that the battle was over she could hardly believe what had happened. They had just vanquished a small army of ogres and trolls lead by a Manticore who called himself Dr. Thorn who planned to feast on their flesh and bones. By the time that they had vanquished the small group Dr. Thorn had already sent for more reinforcements and they were surrounded. Once upon defeating this new wave of monsters that looked to her like Dark versions of Gytrash (Hellhounds), one eyed giants (Cyclopes), weird metallic pigeons(Stymphalian Bird), and bipedal seals (Telecines). Upon Dr. Thorns order they charged the two friends. By either some divine help or just plain luck they won but where severely weakened by the fight. She will never forget that moment of absolute fear when saw as Dr. Thorn sneaking up on Harry planning to take at least one of them out seeing as he was tiered and needed to report his findings back to his superiors . As quickly as she could she pushed Harry out of the way but was stung in the arm by Dr. Thorn. Harry turned to avenge his friend's injury but upon turning found Dr. Thorn gone. Disappointed in herself for not being able to save them both and not being able to enjoy her summer vacation back home and practice her magic (she has gotten special permission from the Ministry of Magic to do magic off school grounds since she was always under attack by monsters from a young age and for reasons they can't figure out). Fortunately she had asked Harry to spend the summer with her and told her of a safe place that they could go ( he has friends that spend their summer at Camp Half Blood when they aren't at Hogwarts)as quickly as he could he treated what little injuries he could knowing there is a possibility of more monsters finding them after their battle. Upon taking care of everything he could he picked her up and started making his way to Camp Half Blood to save his friend. Upon arriving Harry started healing her arm as quickly as he could. She was faintly aware of two voices speaking and snapped to attention when she heard Percy call her name.

"Yes, Harry?" she said taking a quick glance at the boy in the doorway that was staring at her.

"I have someone I would like for you to meet" he said as he jerked his head toward the boy as he quickly finished bandaging her arm.

"Hi, my name is Kassandra Jackson, Sandra to my friends"

The boy could only stand there with a shocked look on his face before he could utter a reply she began talking to Harry.

"Is all the poison gone" she asked hopefully

"I believe so" was Harry's reply

"Then unwrap my arm so I can heal it"

"No way!" Harry quickly tried to usher Kasandra back to the chair that she was sitting in. "Your still too weak and you're out of magic anyway"

Kassandra poke with a frustrated voice through her gritted teeth. "I don't have any time to argue with you when I should be completing my ritual. Now help me get to that lake that I saw earlier."

She stood up and, leaning against Harry for some support seeing as she almost died, exited out of the Big House toward the direction of the lake. Percy not knowing what else to do just followed them.

"Oof" Kassandra grunted as she sat down on the lakes shore. "There now I just need to…"

She closed her eyes in concentration and thrust her hand into the air just for it to disappear. She groped around for a moment then cried out "Aha!" as she pulled back her hand holding a small blue drawstring bag. Percy watched on curiously as she removed three small items from the bag. She scooped out a clod of mud from the ground and placed three seeds from her hand and said "Let the power of the sea overflow within me and give me strength. So mote it be."

A heart beat passed then two. Suddenly a stream of blue sparks shot out of the ground and began to wrap around her until she was entirely surrounded by the little blue lights. She suddenly jerked as if she was shocked and after a full minute the storm of little blue lights subsided leaving her with little sparks dancing on her finger tips and a power blazing in her eyes.

"Wow! That felt good Kassandra breathed out as the sparks skipped up her arm healing the cut. The small sparks worked very efficiently zipping up the cu like a zipper and healing the rest of the cuts and bruises on the rest of her body. All of this happened in a matter of seconds leaving Kasandra in her torn jumpsuit showing that all her wounds were healed and as if they were never there to begin with.

"What the Hades?" Percy gaped

"Ah, Kassandra, I see you have met you brother." Chiron said as he walked up behind them.

"Brother?" echoed Kassandra. Harry and the rest of the demigods of the Argo II that had come to greet their new sister in arms and saw her magic could only watch as she did the most logical thing in that moment. She fainted.

Cliff Hanger dun dun da

So what do you think leave a comment and if you have any suggestions for the story and if we like them they may just find their way into the story. Well until next time my fabulous readers and until the next chapter is up had a very Merry Christmas.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken me so long to update I've been busy with school work and trying to get my titan profile on Destiny up to snuff since I tend to use the warlock and it is the lowest level character I have right now. Any way I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for taking so long. Without further ado Nico will you be so kind as to do the disclaimer.

Nico: Sure thing Lord Random doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson if he did then the spells/items would be easier to pronounce without having to have someone pronounce it for you and my sister would still be alive.

'Thoughts'

 **"Gods talking"**

'God thoughts'

(Back in the infirmary)

As Kassandra awoke from her sleep induced shock she saw Harry sitting off to the side of the cot she was currently occupying. "Hey Harry I just had the craziest dream. We made it to this camp and apparently I had a brother pretty crazy huh?"

Harry softly replied "That was no dream and we should probably go let the others know that you are awake now."  
Kassandra cold only stare at her friend in disbelief that what she thought was a dream was actually reality.

"Brother ?" Kassandra echoed for what felt like the inth time in a row as she, Harry, and the demigods from the Argo II converged inside the big house. Her thoughts were ringing and her thoughts pinged around the inside of her head as if someone decided to play a game of pinball inside. 'Brother?' she thought with disbelief. She shook her head as if trying to rid the thoughts from her head sending her curls flying in the air and thought ' I must still be delirious from the poison .'

"Y-you must be mistaken" she stammered out "There's-"

"- no way that that you could have a brother?" Percy finished "Apparently it's possible because-"

"- there you are." completed Kassandra. She put her hands to the sides of her face and began to speak with a humorless laugh "This day has been so full of surprises I think my head just might explode." Glancing at Harry she could only reply with a sharp tone. "Are you sure that you got all of the poison?"

Stung by his friend's harsh tone Harry took an involuntary step backwards, hands raised. "I'm positive Sandra . Do you think that I would lie to you."

Kassandra's eyes softened as she let out a sigh. "No of course not." Harry came and knelt beside her as she hung her head and said "I'm sorry, Harry. You didn't deserve that. It's been such a long day after fighting Dr. Thorn and his army of evil minions, getting poisoned , getting to this camp, and to top it all off apparently I now have a brother-.

Harry cut her off by putting his arm around her shoulders and spoke to her in a soft voice. "It's ok, Sandra. It's ok."

"Hold up." Frank spoke unable to take the tension anymore. "Who are you ? How do you know-" as he pointed to Kasandra "- her?

Harry frowned. " I'm Harry Potter. Sandra and I go to school together.

"Hold on a moment back up!" Annabeth said making a time-out gesture with her hands. "You guys fought Dr. Thorn?"

Kassandra knitted her eye brows, confused. "Yeah. Why? Does he have a special significance to you?

Oh, man significant doesn't even begin to cover it." Percy said turning pale now trying to get over the shock that another enemy had come back. "Annabeth," he said turning toward his girlfriend "how long ago did we kill Dr. Thorn? Because if it's the year I'm thinking of we could be in serious trouble."

"You're right. This is bad" Annabeth said, her grey eyes growing huge. "We're all in serious danger ."

"Let's worry about this tomorrow" Jason said stepping forward. "It's getting late and we're all tired. I say we hit the sack so we can be prepared to discuss our imminent deaths"

"That's a great idea" Piper's charm speak rolled over everyone as she said "Percy why don't Sandra to Poseidon's cabin and I'll take Harry to Hermes'. Tomorrow we can all meet up in the sword-fighting arena after breakfast so we can discuss everything."

Percy blinked. "That's a great idea" he said walking up to Kassandra. "Come on your goanna love it!"

But Kassandra wasn't looking at him she was too busy staring at the symbol floating above Harry's head. "Guys" she choked out pointing to the symbol above Harry's head "before you go"

All eyes made their way to the symbol floating above Harry's head where a silver owl shimmered in the rising moon light. Everyone stood stock still as if unsure what to do. Then Jason fell on one knee with the others following his example. Kassandra unsure of what to do remained standing unsure of what to do.

"Hail,… what was your name again?" Who was off to the side observing the demigods conversation.

"H-Harry. Harry Potter"

Hail, Harry Potter, son of Athena

Omake

"Hold up." Frank spoke unable to take the tension anymore. "Who are you ? How do you know-" as he pointed to Kasandra "- her?

"I'm the Doctor and she as you rudely put it is my traveling companion and we are from a different universe you see this is a parallel universe were everyone switches genders from the original and she is technically his sister since they are the same person just different genders and apparently different skill sets to go with this universe not that you would understand time and space are all wibble-wobbly. Right lets go Kassandra back to the TARDIS say good bye."

"Bye everyone."

As they raced out the door and into a Blue Police box that made a weird whirling noise and slowly faded from existence

"I'm not the only one confused am I" as Leo Stared at the place the Blue police box once was.

"Nope" everyone said.

"Everyone in favor of pretending that this never happened say I" Chiron said with an aneurysm starting to form.

"I" the demigods said as they dispersed from where the Blue Police box once stood.

So what do you think leave a comment and if you have any suggestions for the story and if we like them they may just find their way into the story. Well until next time my fabulous readers.


End file.
